


Les Garçons Glacés

by Ysadora11



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysadora11/pseuds/Ysadora11
Summary: A gay ass poem I wrote for French class, wich I got 100% on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From yuri's perspective about victor's influence on his life.

Aux premier moment que je t’ai vu  
Tous mes rêves j'ai aperçue.  
Mon but d'être le meilleur,  
À cause de toi se fleurent.

 

Au cours de mon vie j’ai essayé   
De suivre dans tes patins,  
Patiner sur le même glaçon,  
Puis de t’impressionner au compétition. 

 

Mais la glace à put briser mon cœur.  
Avec le compétition que j’ai perdre.  
Mes rêves ont devenue glacée.  
Pour ton cœur je pouvais plus patiner.

 

Chuis admis que j’ai venue trop loin,   
Pour laisser tomber tous mes idées,  
Et en continuer de te imiter,  
L’attention du monde j’ai attiré.

 

Voilà alors le jour prochaine,  
Tu est tout nue dans mon onsen*,  
En déclarant que tu me guiderez,  
Tu as venue rester à ma côté.

 

Semaine par semaine j’ai progresser,  
En amour et habilités.  
Mon cœur rempli d’inspiration,  
J’ai devenue l'objectif de ton affection.

 

*Un baignoire publique Japonais 

 

Isabelle Langlois   
2016


End file.
